1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a scanning method and apparatus, and more particularly, a document scanning method and apparatus having an editing function to edit a specific area of the document by defining an editing area of a page to be scanned and then converting scanned document data of the editing area into a desired form, and a multi functional peripheral using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a multi functional peripheral having an editing function reads document data from a page of a document to be scanned, and prints the read document data or transfers the document data to a communication device such as a modem. Accordingly, when an original document is scanned and printed or transferred, in general, an image of the original document is scanned intact and printed or transferred.
However, a user may want to edit the document data before printing or transferring, for example, underlining a specific area for emphasis, creating an outline for definition, or applying a mosaic or blackout to secure contents of the document.
To this end, either the user directly edits the document before scanning, or the user first scans the document, edits the scanned document data, and then prints or transfers the edited document.
In a conventional scanning method, if a page of a document to be scanned is edited before scanning, printing or transferring, the document may be damaged due to direct editing by a user. Alternatively, when the document data is to be edited after scanning, an additional editing operation is required.